Teal vs Sage
by H.R.C. Stanley
Summary: Set in the Halo/RvB universe. Two small teams, Teal and Sage, waste away their days and years in an outdated outpost, long forgotten by most. However soon enough, they'll find themselves in a few big adventures of their own, with along with various suriving members of the Freelancer Project...


_**Teal vs. Sage**_

A _Red vs. Blue_ fanfiction

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

_Hello friendos, it is I, your ol' pal Vic; Specifically, Vic 3.0 to be exact._

_Now most of you may've heard of the Reds and Blues, two lonely Spartan teams trapped in some box canyon in the middle of nowhere; and by nowhere, I mean one of several giant floating space hula hoops of potential galactic destruction. The various adventures they went though: having to put up with a rampant AI that kept possessing everyone, confronting a secret project that broke god knows how many laws there are to break while they themselves broke god knows how many laws there are to break, liberating the human colony planet of Chorus, and even giving the space time continuum an aneurysm about three or five times over._

_Well, what if I told you there were other colour-based teams aside from the classic Red and Blue...?_

* * *

**Episode One - Chilling Out**

* * *

**Chill Out Outpost Alpha**

Deep within a dull, purple and seemingly abandoned alien facility, two human soldiers, one in dark teal-coloured armour and the other in bright cyan-coloured armour, stood still and quietly in a vast hall filled with.

"Hey, sir?" the cyan soldier broke the droning silence.

"Hmm?" the teal soldier replied.

"Where are we anyway?" the cyan soldier asked.

"One of the greatest mysterious to even haunt humanity, my friend, where are we...?" the teal soldier said. "I mean, are we the product of some cosmic and coincidental design? or is there really a God out there... watching everything? You know, with a some of plan for us or something? I don't know, mate, but it keeps me up all night..."

A brief and awkward silence set in, just before the cyan soldier broke it a few seconds later.

"What? I meant where the hell are we, inside this abandoned Covenant base?"

"Oh right, um..." the teal soldier nodded off. "...yeah, I dunno."

"What was all that stuff about God?"

"Um... Nothing?"

"You sure, sir?"

"Really sure,"

"Really really sure?"

"Stop it,"

"Seriously though, where are we supposed to be? And more importantly, what are we supposed to do? Far as I can tell, we're inside of some old alien facility in lord knows what planet in what part of the galaxy, with no way in or out."

"Mmmhm,"

"And the only reason that we set up a teal base here, is because they have a sage base over there. And the only reason they have a sage base over there is because we have a teal base here."

"Yeah, that's because we're supposed to be fighting each other, right?"

"Yeah that too, but I mean, even if we were to pull out today, and they were to come take our base, they would have two bases inside some old alien facility. Whoop de frigging do!"

"What's the point of it all anyway? I mean, I was signed up as part of the Blue Team. I mean one day, I'm fighting a bunch of dirty reds in some big snow horseshoe-shaped canyon in the middle of nowhere; and then the next day, if I could even call it that, I'm stuck inside a weird dull brownish-grey building fighting a bunch of purple guys; and then the next day after that, I've ended up here, fighting a bunch of green guys."

"Well, technically, they're called the 'Sage Team' here," the cyan soldier air-quoted. "but still, I see your point."

"Not to mention, it seems like a big waste of money and resources," the teal soldier addressed. "We should be out there searching for possibly new intelligent forms of life and making peace, instead of fighting them, you know, or each other for that matter."

"To be fair though, the Covenant did technically attack us first."

However, beyond their sights, stood a lone figure in same armour yet in a salmon colour, standing on a higher platform, tucked into the shadows and watching through the scope of a sniper rifle.

"Agent Kansas, this is Agent Indiana," the agent's commlink went off, emitting the sound of a deep masculine voice. "Agent Kansas, report."

"Loud and clear, sir," Kansas responded, revealing a rather lighter and feminine voice. "I'm at Outpost Chill Out."

"Good to know, have you found the simulation troopers there?"

"Half of them, I think at least."

"What are they doing exactly?"

"Just standing around and talking,"

"What are they talking about?"

"Hell if I know, I can barely make out what they're saying."

"Which Team designation are they anyway?"

"Teal Team."

"Alright, that means the Sage Team should be there too. Look for them too, and call back should you notice anything out of the ordinary or not, and make sure you don't get spotted by any of them. We wouldn't want anything to happen and fall out of our hands this time."

"Roger that, over and out."

With that, the commlink switched off, and the mysterious agent fled on her way to the other side of the Outpost...

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
